


Flame

by kiss_me_cassie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Barton family farm, Children, Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 21:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12591128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiss_me_cassie/pseuds/kiss_me_cassie
Summary: Just a quiet night together... until the kids decide to join in.





	Flame

**Author's Note:**

> For the November Polyshipping Day prompt "Firelight."

Natasha paused on her way down the stairs to soak in the view of Clint and Laura, cuddling on the couch in front of a roaring fire. Clint's head was in Laura's lap and she was lightly running her fingers through his spiky hair. The light from the flames bathed them in a warm golden glow and Natasha smiled, looking forward to the rest of the evening alone with them.

"Everyone is settled and tucked in," she announced as she finished making her way downstairs. "Nate's snoring away and Lila was half asleep by the time I finished her story and kissed her goodnight. Coop's still up reading."

Clint looked up at her with a raised eyebrow. "What's he reading?

"I think one of the Harry Potters? I told him he had half an hour until lights out," she said. "I was thinking maybe some wine in the meantime. Anyone want a glass?" 

"Nope, no wine," Laura said firmly, reaching out a hand and pulling Natasha down onto the couch next to her. "Just you. You, Clint, me, and the fire."

"That is a much better plan," she said as she curled up against Laura and leaned her head against her shoulder. 

"For now," Clint said, wiggling his eyebrows as he peered up at them.

"For now," Laura agreed with a small laugh.

Natasha grinned and leaned down to give Clint a brief kiss. "I must admit the fire is a nice touch."

"Isn't it?" Laura said. She ran a hand down Clint's arm. "We don't make them often enough."

"Usually because we're too busy running around trying to save the world or dealing with the kids," Clint grumbled.

Laura nodded. "Which is why we are now taking advantage of quiet, adult time."

"Shhh. You'll jinx it," Clint teased. 

Sure enough, the words were barely out of his mouth when there was the patter of little feet from upstairs.

"Mommy?" called a small voice from the top of the stairs.

"Me and my big mouth." Laura mumbled, twisting around on the couch to call over the back of it. "Lila baby? What's wrong?"

"The wolves came out of my closet and wanted to eat me up. I'm too scared to sleep. Can I come downstairs with you?"

"Of course, sweetie," Laura called.

Clint grumbled something incomprehensible but Natasha swore she heard him mutter something about children and celibacy.

Laura's shoulders shook with laughter and Natasha barely had enough time to get her amused expression under control before Lila bounded down the stairs and launched herself onto the couch, wiggling herself in between her and Laura. 

Sighing happily, Lila leaned her head against Natasha and pushed her feet into Laura's lap, dislodging Clint from his resting place.

"Hey, don't I get any love?" Clint complained good naturedly as he ruffled her hair.

"Mommy and Auntie Nat are comfier," Lila said, snuggling in even deeper. "And Auntie Nat is way better at keeping the wolves away."

Clint smiled. "You're right. Auntie Nat is _very_ good at keeping the wolves away."

"Uh-huh," Lila said. She yawned and Natasha smoothed her hair back so she could kiss her forehead.

The four of them had barely settled down again when there was yet another disturbance from upstairs.

"Mom?" Cooper called. "Nate was fussing in his crib so I got him out but he still seems pretty upset. Can you come up?"

"Why don't you come on down instead?" Laura suggested.

The baby definitely looked like he was heading toward a meltdown when Cooper ambled downstairs, Nate held gingerly in his arms.

"Give him here," Clint said, taking the baby from Cooper. Nate immediately burrowed against his chest, looking for food.

Clint sighed and handed him over to Laura. "Looks like this one's all yours, too."

Laura sighed wistfully and lifted her shirt. Nate immediately latched on and sucked noisily. "Three parents and I'm always the one that gets feeding duty."

Natasha lips twitched and she gave Laura's fingers a small supportive squeeze.

Lila looked curiously from Laura to Natasha.

"Why can't Nate get food from you?" she asked sleepily. "You're his mommy, too."

"Because not all mommies can feed babies. Just the ones that carried the baby in their tummy," Natasha said.

"Yeah, squirt," Cooper chimed in, vaulting over the arm of the couch and squeezing in on Natasha's other side. "Just like Dad can't feed him either."

"But he's a daddy!" Lila giggled. "That's different. Auntie Nat is a mommy.."

"It's complicated, sweetie."

"You can say that again," Clint snorted. He looked out at his whole family sprawled across the couch. "So since we're all up now... who wants cocoa?"


End file.
